


Hide Away

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Poly, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Twin AU, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, and you are in love with them both, both the brothers are in love with you, clothes being burned off, doggie style, extra hot sex, johnny and ransom are brothers, mentions of ransom - Freeform, more rough sex, mostly johnny and reader, steaming johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: You and Johnny sneak away to have some sex, someone hears you.
Relationships: Johnny Storm/Female Reader, Johnny Storm/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

“Mmmm Johnny…” his tongue in your mouth silences anything else you would say. **  
**

He’s so damn hot, which was wonderful for you, you tended to run colder, you swear you could never warm up until Johnny came blazing into your life, saving you from a fire. It’s been the best sex of your life, but it’s only been that, sex, so much sex all the time, fuck, you never had this much before him, but by god did he make you feel like a goddess.

He always took such good care of you, he was a wonderful lover and now he has you in some random closet at his brother's party at the Thrombey house. God, the things you would let this man do to you and have let him do to you.

Your dress allows him to easily slip inside you, his cock hot and steaming as he thrust in and out of you roughly, you dig your fingernails into his shoulders as he takes you apart like he always does. His tongue in your mouth not letting you say a word, the way he always kisses you, french kisses you so deeply.

Your toes curl in your heels.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ransom was not a stupid man, far from it. He knew just what you and his little brother were doing in the closet and it’s why he stood guard near it so no one would go in there, he couldn’t blame Johnny for wanting you so much, you were stunning and so kind and funny.

You being able to bake so well was just a lovely bonus, you lived with him and Johnny and Ransom was…..growing feelings towards you that had no place there. He knew how much you two loved each other even if you two haven't said it yet, he knew.

However, your sounds inside were….doing things to him and he’s glad the party is thinning out and he’s alone just outside the door, his pants were feeling a bit too tight and he swallows thickly.

Why did you have to sound so pretty while being fucked?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your head tips back as Johnny’s lips feast over your neck, your ear lobes, your bare shoulders, the straps long sense burned off. You whimper and whine as he fucks you so good, your heart is in your throat as he looks at you like something he loves, you swallow thickly as you reel him in by his tie and kiss him firmly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Johnny can’t take it, it’s so much, the feeling of you all around him, your sounds, the way you smell, the way you look at him like he’s something to love, it’s all so much, when you reel him in to kiss him again, he goes like in a trance, his hands hold you tighter as he starts fucking you harder.

You break away from the kiss as you start moaning loudly, whining more and more, he eats up your sounds as his lips and tongue feast on your neck, sucking marks on any skin he can touch, “God I fucking love you.” he says roughly.

And oh fuck, he can’t stop, he knows what he just said but he can’t bring himself to stop, not when you look at him with watery eyes, not when you say, “I love you too.”

It’s a frenzy of limbs, tongues and sounds as he moves you both to the floor, burning his clothes off he takes you like a animal and fuck do you love it, the way your nails mark up his back makes him hiss in pain but he welcomes it all the same, your shouts of his name mixed with his shouts of your name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s all Ransom can do not to adjust himself, as it is, he’s sweating. And upon smelling smoke, he knows there’s a good chance Johnny just burned some clothes yet again, it’s enough to make him calm down because now he needs to go get some clean clothes.

Swearing under his breath he goes upstairs and promises himself he won’t touch himself to the thoughts of you.

He fails that one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A whole damn hour later, Ransom is opening the door, and throwing clothes inside the closet, he hears Johnny snicker and he just rolls his eyes, “Try using the bedroom next time little brother, might work better than a damn closet.”

Ransom’s eyes catch yours and he swallows thickly before slamming the door closed and walking away back to what’s left of the party.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Johnny smiles to himself as he gets dressed in the clothes his big brother brought him, he wasn’t a dummy, he knew how his brother looked at you, and how you looked at him, though your eyes always held guilt.

That was ok, Johnny had a plan, someway, somehow he would get you two together, they could all make it work, Johnny was sure of it, you could be with him and Ransom, Johnny had faith in it and his heart was big enough to handle it.

Actually making it happen was a whole other story though, but Johnny Storm was no quitter.


	2. Ours

“Oh fuckkkkk.” you groan out quite loudly. **  
**

Ransom’s hands grip your hips tightly from behind, that pinky ring of his cold to the touch, at least at first, Johnny sits in bed in front of you, clad in only his boxers, he bites his bottom lip watching you take his older brother from behind, from the looks of it, he seems to find your face sexy as hell.

It’s been a blur tonight, Johnny finally throwing down the gauntlet and demanding you and Ransom just come clean, it….had been a shock, for him to not only know but to be ok with it, loving Johnny AND Ransom, you couldn’t even….handle it.

Ransom had been shocked but seemed to have come around much faster, all too happy to have you as well and now here you are, not wasting any time, you wanted them both tonight and you would have them.

Both were very much on board with this plan. You didn’t know fully how you would do this with them both, but you all agreed to take it one day at a time and learn, it was worth it.

Now Ransom’s inside of you, is it fucked up to think of how much their cocks are alike? Only Johnny ran _much_ hotter, but fuck, he’s a big boy just like your flame boy, he goes slow at first while Johnny watches with hungry glee.

Licking his lips, his eyes blazing dark orange, with you on all fours, you facing him and Ransom behind you, it’s so _fucking good_.

“She’s not made of glass, she likes it….rough.”

“Hmmmm is that right kitten? You like to really feel it?”

You whimper and nod, having them both talk about you was a whole other level of arousal.

“Words babe.” Johnny commands gently, caressing your cheek, his touch extra warm.

“I do, I like it rough.”

Ransom hums and then he just….changes tactic, he starts slamming into you and you howl, but Johnny is right there, kissing you deeply, hand in your hair, making a fist, holding you in place, it’s a far cry from the last time he kissed you so deeply, it was after the closet love fest.

You had dommed him so good that night, made him crawl to you, you had used your heels to step on him, rub at his cock, he had begged so sweetly for you, oh it had been a very nice night, but boy when he was in charge, fuck you always got so wet for him.

His lips break from yours, “Look at you, taking him so well, it’s something else to see it from this side, fuck baby girl, you look so good.”

“So good for us.” Ransom moans.

You honestly weren’t sure how this would go, if they would pick at each other, but they seemed perfectly fine, working back and forth, oh fuck, your mind whites out when Ransom leans over your back, nibbles at your ear and slides his hand down to your clit, you cry out as Johnny leans back on his hands and just….watches you with hungry eyes, taking you in like a show, “Be good for him babe like you are for me.”

You whimper and nod, Ransom’s fingers plucking and kneading your clit, knowing this area of a woman very well, Ransom’s breath on your ear as he keeps fucking you, playing with you, makes you slightly turn to him and listen to his every word, “Did you know, I taught Johnny how to please a woman.”

Your eyes flutter closed as you hear Johnny scoff, there’s a smile on his face though when you open your eyes, “Yeah, yeah, big brother knows best, does it look like she’s unsatisfied?”

Ransom laughs, warm, bright, if not hungry as he keeps speaking softly right by your ear, “No she does not, clearly my teachings paid off.”

Johnny laughs as he watches you, “They sure did.”

You moan as they talk about pleasing you, you would have to ask just what lessons it was because Johnny has always known your body better than you do. When Ransom grips some of your hair in a fist and yanks your head back, you moan like a whore, you know you do, you blush but the boys just laugh darkly, “Do you like my cock fucking you kitten?”

“Yes.”

“Does it feel good?”

“Yes.”

“Are you going to be a good girl and come for us Kitten?”

“Yes.” you whimper as he starts a punishing pace, his hands move away from your clit, only to be replaced by Johnny’s really hot fingers, “That’s it babe, scream for us, let us make you feel good.”

Ransom’s free hand cups one of your breast as Johnny sucks on the other one with his mouth, his tongue hot and it’s just so so much and so so good, you scream both their names as you come for them just like they wanted.


End file.
